


Touko's Ring

by prucanada



Series: Old Pokemon Fics [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Another old FerrisWheelShipping fic, F/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: Touko and N return to the Ferris Wheel where it all began.





	Touko's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> It's fraught with errors because it was written after I finished the game and during a time when we had no internet at home, so I couldn't look anything up, haha.  
> Apologies, but this is what my old fics were like, I guess! :)

              N is leading me by the hand, and we're running, faster and faster. I don't know why we're running. Are we running away from something? To something? Because N thinks we need more exercise? I don't know.

              I'm starting to have trouble breathing; my heart is beating way too fast. I can't talk, I'm so out of breath. I can't ask where we're going, or why.

              We pass the Stadiums, both the Big and the Small, then the Musical House. Now we're going across the bridge. I'm breathing so hard I feel as though my lungs may burst, but N seems as though he could run forever. We turn to the left, and suddenly we're in the Amusement Park.

              N stops just inside the gate and spins around to face me, releasing my wrist and grinning. Then he sweeps me into an embrace and presses his lips to mine, and I'm breathless for a different reason.

              When he ends the kiss, he grins at me and takes my hand again, leading me toward the end of the park, walking this time. I see now where he is taking me--the Ferris Wheel, where we truly met all those years ago.

              We stop, and N asks the man at the entrance to lower Capsule Number Five so we can ride it.

              My heart flutters when he says this. Capsule Number Five was the capsule we rode in, together, six years ago when he revealed who he was to me.

              Then the capsule is there, and N is leading me inside, and the door closes behind us, and we're flying high above Unova, just the two of us alone.

              And we sit there, grinning at each other, and I'm wondering why we're here.

              And then he's sliding out of his seat, and he's kneeling on the floor, and he's fumbling in his pocket. And my heart starts beating so fast again, and I can feel my face heating, and I feel so light I could Fly!

              Now he's holding a box out to me, a little jewelry box with a glistening ring inside. And he's asking me a question, he's fumbling for words, and before he can even finish I'm answering him, screaming my reply, and I'm throwing my arms around his neck and we're spinning around and around, while the capsule turns around and around.

              And then we're kissing again, and he's holding me tight, and I'm so happy I could just stay here forever, in his arms, but the ride has stopped and the doors are opening and the man at the entrance is staring at us like we're crazy.

              Which, I believe, we must be.


End file.
